In the application of global positioning system (GPS) technology to the geolocation of wireless devices, a typical geolocation function utilizes a course acquisition (C/A) code, or Gold code, which is received repeatedly from GPS satellites, in order to determine position. In addition to the repeated Gold code sequence, the Gold code comprises satellite message data that is modulated on top of the Gold code signal by inverting the phase according to the message data.
The spectral density level of a signal from a GPS satellite received at a conventional GPS receiver with a direct line-of-sight to the satellite is significantly less than the thermal noise level of the conventional GPS receiver. When satellite signals are received at wireless devices being operated with obstructed views of the sky and thus obstructed line-of-sight, the satellite signals are weakened even further. Consequently, the obstructed signal levels from satellites are generally well below the threshold at which receivers may receive reliable message data signals from the satellites.
Recent solutions to the problem of receiving weakened positioning signals provide for partitioning the geolocation processing functions such that some of these functions are performed at the unknown location which is to be determined and other functions are performed at a location with an unobstructed view of the signal source.
For example, one of these methods, using a satellite signal source, provides for measuring all the satellite signal parameters, including the Doppler shift for each satellite signal, at unobstructed receivers located near the unknown location. The unobstructed receivers then send pertinent data to the unknown location to allow pseudorange estimation to be completed at the unknown location.
Disadvantages associated with this example include a relatively expensive requirement of integration of the network of such receivers with the wireless carrier network that provides a link between the unknown location and the unobstructed receivers. In addition, this solution restricts the joint operation of the unknown location and the unobstructed receivers in performing the geolocation processing functions to only those carrier networks that are so integrated.